


Verliezen

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: Wat je niet kiest moet je loslatenEen heel korte tekst geschreven tijdens een therapiesessie.





	Verliezen

Verliezen kun je relativiseren  
Maar wat je niet kiest moet je loslaten  
Het roept gedachten en gevoelens op  
Te veel. Of krampen  
Wat je niet kiest moet je loslaten  
Het verdwijnt voor altijd  
Zo richt je een leven in


End file.
